shades of grey
by banshee-screamin'out.loud
Summary: what if both sides battle but end in a draw...with Voldemort retreating...hermione has managed to figure out a big secret that could tip off the balance between both the sides...and either end in their victory or...i suck at summaries...plz dont mind...dm/hg, hg/oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N : i dont own HP characters.

IMPORTANT:

**Well, voldemort's still alive and running. **

**7****th**** year battle does happen but ends in a draw so both sides withdraw. **

**Snape's alive so no memories shared with Harry . **

**Mcgonagal is the new Headmistress.**

**Severus back to Potions Masters as he tells them it was another Dumbledore's order.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

~_Voldemort. _

_The person, no, the thing that damned me, that damned us all._~

I'm 19 years old now, two years since the battle at Hogwarts, two years since my eyes lost all innocence.

_Both sides were losing, numbers depleting like the sand falling from your hands. Voldemort saw this. He withdrew._

_But the damage was done._

We lost Tonks, Fred, Moody, Percy, Dennis Creevy, and countless others. All died a hero and I wished I was one of them.

I wished I had died.

Voldemort lost Rodulphus Lestrange, Barty Cr. Junior, the Carrow Twins.

_I was lost , I took the coward's way out. I left._

I knew something they didnt, not even Voldemort. I cursed my knowledge for it brought me hell.

Both sides were healing, trying to gain the numbers it had lost. Things went temporarily normal as Voldemort wasnt attacking now trying to rise to power again.

But one thing didnt seem normal now. One essential thing. The Golden Trio. Battle had scarred me too much, I didnt feel the child-like love for Ron anymore and he couldnt take it. Ron just lost the one thing I really loved about him, his humor.

Golden Trio never kept secrets from each other, but we were, actually I was.

I couldnt wake up every day and look into Harry's emerald eyes.

He knew I was keeping something from them. I knew he was hurt but he never pushed me and that made me all the more guiltier. _I couldnt live there, I had to leave. Fast._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

We were all living at the Grimmauld Place. It had been a been a month since the battle. It had had many outcomes in our lives.

Nevielle had found a lover in Hannah Abbot, a fellow Rawenclaw, and Luna in Dean.

But the biggest source of happiness was Ginny. She had knocked some sense into Harry and viola, there the couple is. They looked so happy sometimes, they had someone to lean on, they were healing. Ron had become grumpy and it was hard to be around him now.

Unfortunately when he entered into Harry and Ginny in a compromising situation, he screamed, **"MY BABY SISITER! HARRY!"** as his face turned into an unattractive shade of red.

**"what Ron? Never seen anyone make out before? Just because you dont get any action in life, doesnt mean you'll come to disturb us!"**

Ginny all but screamed. Merlin help him now.

All the while Harry was blushing into a tomato red. Poor him.

I would have laughed at the situation if i hadnt been the one to drag a spluttering Ron out of the room.

I wished someone would think me as weak, though. Weird, huh? But it was true, I didnt want them to think that I was strong. I wanted them to comfort me too.

Being strong for them everyday left me emotionally drained by the end of the day. the pain continued to increase tenfold every day as I saw Harry.

I wanted to check on my parents. I knew the danger wasnt over but I was getting desperate. I missed them. I missed home. I was tired of all the pain and misery around me. I could just live with one glimpse of them.

So, I left. I knew my main reason was Harry though. It hurt so much.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I had managed to track down the house they lived in.

I peered from the side of the building and quickly gulped down the polyjuice potion. You can never be too cautious these days.

I nervously made my way to their front porch filled with anticipation.

I knocked twice, my heart beating faster.

The gate opened.

"yes?", a old lady asked.

I tried to cover my disappointment.

"Um, dont Richard and Monica Wendell live here?", their fake names.

"Oh, dear, did you know them?", her old eyes suddenly filling with sadness.

My breath caught,

"yes, I am a distant relative, where are they, are they alright?" I asked hurriedly filling with panic.

"my dear I am so sorry but a local thief had broke down in the house and...and they were killed when they caught him stealing their stuff."

I nodded, feeling numb. Turned around stiffly and walked away.

Even though I looked calm outside, panic and dread were eating my insides. A lump had formed in my throat and I was having trouble breathing without gasping for breath.

_no. No! It cant be! I did all that to save from the wizard kind but never once did I give a thought to the muggle killers. No! They cant die. They cant die, too. I cant take this. Its too much. Mum! Dad! _

I remembered my mom's special smile for me and me alone, as if we were sharing her secrets, I remembered adoring her and her laugh lines on her face.

I remembered Dad's protectiveness, how I used to tell him I was a big girl since I was just three years old. I remembered his hugs, filled with so much warmth, as if he was trying to complete himself just by keeping me close.

I realized I was taking back my original body and quickly ducked in an empty alleyway. Numbly, I made my way out of the alley not caring if anyone detected me out here.

I didnt shed a tear, instead I made my way to the graveyard nearby where they were presumably buried.

I searched and found their graves side by side and couldnt hold the sob that escaped my lips. My knees gave away and I fell between the two graves.

I conjured two black roses, each for one grave and quickly changed the writings on the tombstones to John and Jean Granger.

Along with the one sob, I couldnt stop the bout of tears and sobs that overcame me then.

I didnt even realize I had been screaming my voice hoarse, _"I'm sorry"_ until a hand appeared on my shoulder.

I snapped my head up to see it was some stranger looking at me with emotionless eyes. Well, good I didnt want anyone's pity anyways.

He was fairly a handsome young man, with black cropped hair and deep black eyes. His skin tone was slightly dark and his full lips were a mild pink. He wore a fitting white shirt accenting his broad chest and worked muscles. His baggy blue jeans and converse made him look all the more appealing to eyes.

he looked at me with such a look that made me wonder what he himself had really gone through. I dont know how but in that moment I knew that he understood and I weirdly trusted him.

"you should be careful around muggle area with magic like that." were his first words, His voice husky.

He offered me his hand and I skeptically took it. Instead of pulling me up as I was expecting him to, he took a seat next to me on the ground and just held my hand.

I dont know how long I sat there but I had formed a bond with a nameless stranger at that moment.

After an endlessly long moment he said in the same husky voice, "by the way, the names' Stark. Stark Knight."

**A/N: its my first fan fic. Draco will enter later. Pl. pass comments even if they are bad.**

**:( ...but hope you liked it, anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : hope u guys liked the first chap. Please pass comments!

...Stark Knight."

The brief comfort had helped me. I turned towards him, gave him a small smile, "Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter's best friend?"

I stiffened and stiffly nodded.

"Sorry I didnt mean to pry. Your name just ringed a bell."

My gaze softened , " its alright. Why are you here, anyways?"

"My father," he replied uncomfortably.

"oh, I'm sorry."

"Dont be," he replied with a small smile.

We sat there for what seemed ages, when he suddenly got up.

He looked down upon me and passed me a smile and a nod.

I could only smile back in response.

He took a look at me, then turned around and walked away and I just watched as his retreating back left my vision.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It had been two months since I left Grimmauld Place and rented a place, five months since I came across a small shack in a Clearing in the Forest of Dean that just neighbored the roads.

It took me three months to build the house.

I had started turning the shack into a house almost immediately, it had given me something to do and take my mind of things.

Thats how Ravens Clearing came to be. I changed the whole place.

It had a lake just beside it, in which I decided to place the house partially on. The house had a ground floor and an attic. The whole house was well spread across the clearing.

Three steps lead to the entrance and there is a drawing room at entering the house with which a glass separated the kitchen.

The kitchen is open enough to have a small circular dinning table without looking clammy.

it brought me peace.

To protect it, I had put on such charms that it was even as if not more secure than the fidelus charm itself. It was unplottable, even the Ministry didnt have any records of the place.

The Order didnt know where I lived, nor did Harry. I hadnt left the war against Voldemort, never. But the only communication between the Order and me was through the DA coin I made.

I still laid out the plan and went on raids but I felt like an outsider. I had to ignore Harry's pleading gaze at me whenever I went with the Order.

But how could I, could I be cruel enough to tell Harry that _he was Voldemort's last Horcrux._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It had been nine months, now.

Its my birthday today, i'm 18, now.

Harry, Ginny and surprisingly Ron, too, have been pushing me to celebrate my birthday with them. I didnt have the guts to tell them that I wanted to stay alone.

I wore a strapless dark blue dress that ended mid thighs, it flared a little from my waist. My used to be bushy hair now fell in smooth glossy curls that beautifully fell across my face.

Ginny really can do wonders. She herself wore a tight strapless black dress that really personified her boldness.

Both Harry and Ron wore similar white shirts with blue denim baggy jeans in Harry's case and black jeans in Ron's. Needless to say all the hardwork had brought them an excellent figure.

I even think that Ginny somehow managed to scare a girl off that had been trying to come close to Harry.

I knew that I looked better than I usually did, all dolled up and all but I really didnt like all the hopeful looks that Ron was trying to guilt me with.

Ginny had managed to drag Harry to the dance floor and luckily another simpering blonde girl had dragged Ron to God knows where, finally leaving me in peace.

Then I paid attention to my surroundings and realized that the club actually had a good spirit lifting atmosphere.

I then decided not to ruin everybody's mood and enjoy for once. I joined every body on the dance floor unaware of the two pairs of watching eyes.

I wasnt an exceptional dancer, I didnt know that many types of dances but even I knew that freestyle club – dancing was my thing. Soon the pulsating song filled my entire being, vibrating to my very core, just urging ever cell in my body to rock it up.

And so i did. Forgetting for once, about Harry, about Ron, of the Order, of Horcroxes and Voldemort.

The DJ to my delight was playing mostly songs of Black Eyed Peas. I was progressively losing myself to the song (do it like this) singing along with it at the top of my lungs, it wasnt as if anybody would be able to hear it above the sound.

Unknowingly I was doing the one thing that I hated – I was attracting attention towards myself. I was just thinking that this actually had been a good idea when I felt an arm snake around my waist and forcefully towards the chest of its owner.

Instead of panicking like I would have before I started to train to fight for the Order, I turned around and kneed the person and smirked. It felt good. As I looked up! Oh shit! It had been Ron!

"er**"** I stuttered as he looked at me angrily. Thankfully Harry and Ginny had found us and Harry was now controlling him.

"we'll take him home. Sorry for destroying your night, Mione. We'll take care of my idiot of a brother"

Ginny said angrily looking at her brother. I pitied Ron, hoping he would come out alive after Ginny was done with him. I laughed internally as I saw his red face.

Harry gave me a sorry look as he and Ginny steered him towards the exit.

I shrugged. I wasnt exactly that sorry that it could destroy my happy-for-once mood. I knew I was changed, not the naïve girl that sat under the Sorting Hat in her first year of Hogwarts. No, the new me was more realistic, harsher, harder, and in some ways less kinder, she now used her Gryffindor courage but never its stupidity. She knew when the plan no matter how kind or self-righteous would end up foiled. Much more cold and calculating.

At least because I hit Ron, the others werent giving me any leering looks anymore. I am not that oblivious.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I then notice that the 'Face off' had started and a very familiar face was making his way on the stage.

Today he was wearing a black fitting shirt and baggy blur jeans. He simply looked breath taking.

I quickly made a beeline towards the stage determinedly wanting to thank him properly this time.

As he started singing 'Good Girls Go Bad', I cheered for him along with everybody else.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad, good girls go bad_

_I know your type, you're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_(One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna' make you lose control_

As he saw me, he passed me a quick smile that was simply gorgeous.

He pulled me up on the stage and passed me the second mike.

_She was so shy till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

grinning at me like a Cheshire cat, he took my hand and pulled me towards him so I smacked right into his chest. and so we danced as I accepted his challenge, grinding into each other.

_When hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble_

_But you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go_

In the awesome mood that I was in, I started singing along with his totally-awesome-on-ears-husky-voice-that-could-so-sing.

_I know your type, boy you're dangerous_

_You're that guy I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose contro_l

his grin was larger and smug than ever. He gave me an appreciative wink as he danced on.

_She was so shy till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

I gave him an even smugger look and raised my eyebrows ,waggling them.

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

he looked shocked for once but recovered quickly enough and gave me a full blown flirtatious grin. It left me quite breathless really.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad_

he looked more challenging at me than ever and I couldnt help but return the look, never backing down from a fight. It felt good to be competitive again. It had been so long since I felt so lively and exhilarated. Fun.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_She a looka, don't stand a chance_

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_And looking too hot to dance_

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_She a looka, don't stand a chance_

_And he got away with the girls in the back_

_And looking too hot to dance_

I believe i've never wanted to snog the day lights out of a guy ever before. He looked sweaty and vibrant and i'd never seen a better sight.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad, yeah_

_Good girls go bad_

oh boy! I was in for this one.

_I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble_

_But I couldn't resist_

I believe i've got a crush. Whipee! For finally acting like a girl for once. Lavender would be proud. I snorted. As if!

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad bad bad_

_Good girls go bad_

I danced and sang around him as his black eyes shined with fun at me.

Stark Knight, suddenly the name had a new appeal to it.

As we finished the song we looked into each other's eyes and flashed a grin.

The crowd was going wild with their "ONCE MOREs"

and so we nodded at each other and started singing 'right round'.

I danced around him more because it was a more male dominating song.

It had been almost two years now and I hadn't had so much fun.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_Hey, walk out that house with my swagger_

_Hop in there with dough, I got places to go!_

_People to see, time is precious_

_I looked at my cotty, are ya out of control?_

_Just like my mind where I'm goin'_

_No women, no shawties, no nothin' but clothes_

_No stoppin' now, my Pirellis on roll_

_I like my jewelry that's always on whoa_

_I know the storm is comin'_

_My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower_

_Call up my homies, it's on_

_Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours_

_We keep a fade-away shot_

_'Cause we ballin' it's Platinum Patron that be ours_

_Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers_

_Girl you the drink with all that goodie powers_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_

_She got me throwin' my money around_

_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_

_It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_

_She got me throwin' my money around_

_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_

_It's goin' down down_

_Hey, shawty must know I'm the man_

_My money love her like her number one fan_

_Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans_

_A couple of grands, I got rubber bands_

_My paper planes makin' her dance_

_Get dirty all night, that's part of my plan_

_We buildin' castles that's made out of sand_

_She's amazin', fire blazin'_

_Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer?_

_Time to get paid, it's maximum wage_

_That body belong on a poster_

_I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me_

_Like, "Damn it, I know you"_

_You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster_

_Tell me whatever and I'll be your gopher_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_

_She got me throwin' my money around_

_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_

_It's goin' down down_

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_

_She got me throwin' my money around_

_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_

_It's goin' down down_

_Yeah, I'm spendin' my money, I'm out of control_

_Somebody help me she takin' my bank roll_

_But I'm king of the club and I'm wearin' the crown_

_Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models_

_Watchin' they asses go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

I was seriously contemplating to asking him to shag me right there and then, when he pulled me to him as the song ended. His pull had brought our faces inches away from each other as our bodies pressed together.

"you're an awesome singer. Kiss me?" I stupidly said breathlessly.

He smirked, "you arent half bad yourself."

he smugly smiled and kissed me right on the lips.

Holy crow! He knew how to kiss! I knew that I could possibly miss this tomorrow and actually start having a seriously-like-you-crush on him.

So I pulled away cursing his bloody soft lips, his great kissing lips, and my stupid mouth for telling him to kiss me.

So as I turned to make a run for it...

**A/N: like it? Please if you do...pass comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

So as I turned to make a run for it...I was being way too careless tonight...

I had just caught sight of a white-ash blond that I was so familiar with, that a hand snaked around my waist and pulled me around to face the owner.

**"you asked me to kiss you."** Stark said in a husky voice that sent shivers down my back.

**"um, yeah, about that. Sorry I was just so caught up in the moment that I didnt realize what I was saying."** I said uncomfortably then stupidly, **"not that you arent a great kisser. I mean, I would kiss you again if I could, not that I want to. I mean, uh, um..."**

he laughed at my stuttering and nervousness and said, "**dont worry about it. I would kiss you again, too, if you'd allow me. So no confusion. Though I think we are taking up the stage currently and should get down."**

**"oh! Um, yeah.."** god, I hated the man holding me currently for he had turned me, THE Hermione Granger not only in a stuttering idiot but also a _stupid_, blabbering idiot.

As we got down the stage and made our way towards the drinks area I remembered seeing Malfoy as I caught yet another flash of blond.

I wanted to follow him but I had to pay all my attention to Stark.

**"so, fancy meeting you here, huh?"**

**"just needed a break and what's a better thing than going clubbing. What about you? you disappeared. Didnt think I'll meet you again." **

**"yeh, about that. I can just be weird that way. I kind of am really conserved."**

**"that makes the two of us." **I said flashing him a smile.

**"didnt seem like it on the stage or...maybe it is my charming presence. Dont worry you wont be the first girl to fall for it." **he winked at me, all the while grinning like mad.

**"or maybe it was my good mood. I do have my moments." **i said smirking.

**"oh, cmon! At least admit my charm was a big influence."** he said trying to hide his smile that threatened to break through his face.

I laughed,**" sure it was."** at his smug face, i said, **"if only a little."**

he laughed**, "I take offense on that!"**

**"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" **I said challengingly.

**"ask you to grace me with a dance, of course." **as he waggled his eyebrows.

I grinned**, "of course."**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

as we made our way on the floor I totally forgot about Malfoy and concentrated more on the fun I was having after so long. all the jealous looks we were getting made it all the more fun.

'like I love you' was blowing full out. I really liked the song so it wasnt late when I started singing along with it like everybody else on the dance floor.

I found that Stark really was a graceful dancer, at least my feet werent being stomped on by elephant-like foot of Ron. I shuddered at the memory, my feet were sore for a whole day.

I had fun dancing with him and I believe we spent hours dancing together.

And yet again I caught a flash of blonde hair. And it struck me. Malfoy! Death eater or not. He could be proven useful to us.

"**Stark! Look, I'll catch you later. I got some work to do."**

Even though he tried to stop me, I had to hurry before Malfoy could leave. Without a glance back, I ran in his direction.

He made eye contact with me as he looked back. His silver pools of eyes held such strange mixture of emotions that I couldnt help but gasp. Fear, warning, sadness and pity swam in his eyes that settled a sense of dread in me.

I followed him out of the club as I smoothly took out my wand from the straps of my heels. For all I knew this could be a trap. Bu I just had to follow him, after all, after fighting the death eaters so many times, my skills were honed pretty well.

As I burst through the exit door sneakily, I saw Malfoy enter another alley way swiftly. As I myself entered the alley I saw Malfoy standing only a few steps away with his back facing me as he held his head low.

I cautiously took a few hesitant steps towards him until I was just an arm's length away.

"**Malfoy?"**

His already rigid back tensed even more but he didn't reply to me.

"**Malfoy?"** I repeated again, **"ar-are you alright?"**

With a cold and humorless laugh, he turned to look at me. This time his face was unreadable, his eyes expressionless.

"**for the smartest witch of our age, you sure are dumb enough to follow a Death Eater to an empty alleyway."** He said emotionlessly, though just for this once I wished to see the trade mark smirk of his. Some sign of the old Malfoy, naïve, an arrogant pig head but not this harsh Malfoy, some sign of normalcy.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I decided to him alone, but whatever it was, it was a powerful emotion enough to make all the thoughts leave my mind.

I don't know what I was expecting from him, perhaps a person whom I can exchange insults with and just let go of all the bottled up emotions inside of me or it was maybe so that for once I wouldn't need to hold back or sugar coat my words so that it didn't hurt the person infront of me.

Just letting go. But it turns out be a bad idea, perhaps I am dead meat now but I knew for sure I wouldn't go down without a fight.

I continued to look at him with an indifferent expression but only I knew the panic that was filling my insides like lava.

And lo and behold, the other Death eaters emerged out of thin air. There were about five death eaters including Malfoy. It was Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange and Avery and McNair.

I cursed my luck for acting stupidly and getting caught by Lestrange. Last time I had confronted her was in the Battle.

The anger that boiled inside me was different this time though. Usually looking at her filled me with a burning hate and a fire that consumed my whole being.

But this time it was cold white hot rage, a sudden coldness spread through my chest to my entire being, my body froze that anyone looking at me might think that I were a statue, I couldn't move, afraid that all semblance of sanity will leave me, my senses heightening so that I could hear the faintest of movements even as my heart beat seemed to have amplified and rang through my ears.

I took control of my blurring vision and concentrated and soon enough my vision cleared.

This new experience left me breathless and terrified of that feeling, one that consumed my being, made me want to _kill, _left me cold and feeling like a ruthless murderer.

It was new. I had always known that the war was changing me in ways that I couldn't comprehend but I never thought it would ever come to this.

This that made me feel just like _them._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"**and so Mudblood, we meet again. I've been waiting to get my hands on you for a long time. I hope you didn't forget me."** Bellatrix evilly said with an equally evil mad cackle.

"**though I cant say it's a pleasure meeting you again and it **_**is **_**kind of hard to forget you. After all the mudblood on my arm does do a good job of reminding me of you"** I said nonchalantly.

I could see that my bored behavior was infuriating them and though it might anger them and make this all the more dangerous, I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"**ah! What a piece of art that was. I cant wait to add a few extra words, hope you don't mind mudblood. The Dark Lord is going to be so happy"** she said gleefully.

I had my wand at the ready, my nerves slowly building up.

"**ah yes! Voldy-Voldy, what are we gonna do of him. You still lick his feet Bellatrix?" **I said as if we were old friends.

She growled**, "you dare to mock our Dark Lord? You'll pay for this! **_**Crucio!"**_

I quickly dodged the curse and shot back a _**STUPEFY!**_ at her.

The other Death eaters were joining her, I needed to think of a quick strategy.

"_**Impedimenta!"**_ I shouted in quick succession.

"_**Stupefy!"**_ Rabastan shouted at me, I quickly jumped to my right side and shot back _**"Expelliarmus!"**_

"**you cant do better than that?"** Bellatrix mocked me, _**"Crucio!"**_

I was so enraged that just before the Cruciatus curse hit me I sent a cuse shooting towards Bellatrix, _**"SECTUMSEMPRA!"**_

As I screamed in pain as the curse hit me , it ended as fast as it had started. Bellatrix not expecting my curse was cradling her wand hand where a deep gash had formed on her arm.

Though her wand had fallen from her hand, she just continued to look at her blood maniacally and then actually licked her blood.

Disgusted, I was trying to gain my bearing from the Cruciatus curse when I was hit with an **Expelliarmus** from Rabastan.

Shit! I cursed inside my head.

Then Bellatrix looked at me with such a menacing look that sent shivers down my spine, **"get her! Lets take her to the Dark lord, he is going to be very happy with us."**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was a void of darkness.

As if gravity had graced apprehension into falling in an empty space. The sky had blown the heavens into ashes. Powerlessness filled my world as the joyous shrieks of the Death Eaters, importantly the Dark Lord, could be heard from all around me. Fear was concealed among the humans with hope slipping through everyone's bloody grips as if it were water.

I was thrown at Voldemort's feet. I had been dragged by Malfoy, McNair and Avery. Suffice to say all three of them were supporting wounds.

McNair had got a broken nose and a few scratches in the face, and I think I broke Avery's foot when I stomped on it. Malfoy though was quick enough to get out of my firing line so only had red hand print on his cheek.

Hermione lay semi-unconscious, on her knees. Her heart was pounding laboriously, each beat requiring great effort as she tried to gasp for breath. She opened her eyes carefully, feeling dryness beneath her eyelids. Her head was throbbing so badly it felt as if it had been split open.

"**My lord, we got Potter's Mudblood, just as you asked."** Bellatrix said as she kneeled infront of him. No, _it_

"**ah! Miss Granger. I believe you have given us quite the trouble in tracking you down and to think we trapped you when you were out...**_**clubbing."**_ he said it as if it were the most vile thing he had ever heard.

The other Death eaters snorted while others shrieked.

"**Usually normal people go clubbing to have fun and celebrate birth days. Pity no one taught you the concept of fun, Riddle." **I said sarcastically all the while my tone condensing.

I glared into his monstrous red eyes trying hard not to flinch at the disgusting sight of his face.

"**Is it your Gryffindor braveness or stupidity? don't you think its quite a way to celebrate your birthday and it will do you good to respect me when addressing. Crucio."** He said venomously.

The curse was even stronger than the one I got from Bellatrix. I instantly fell to my knees feeling as though thousand knives were stabbing me all over my body. It felt as though my body was being burned then cooled till my heart would stop the beating. I couldn't think of anything, all my mind was filled with was pain.

So much Pain.

I heard a distinct shrill scream and it seemed someone had reduced the volume of the voice even though it didn't take away the gut wrenching and blood curling quality.

And then I realized it was me. Me who was screaming.

I clammed my mouth hoping to muffle my screams instantly though it didn't really work. Tears were flowing freely and it even hurt to sob.

And just suddenly it had started, it ended.

I lay there on the floor gasping for breath when a snake like hand came in my vision and grasped my chin and lifting my face. As I stared into the red eyes of one and only Voldemort I enforced all my mental barriers to keep him out of my head and stared into his face with disgust.

"**Now dear, I hope you learnt your lesson. Now give me the whereabouts of Mr Potter or you'll just continue to perish."**

I couldn't resist the opportunity and spat in his face like I've never spit before I shouted at him as he staggered back, **"Don't you dare touch me."**

Bellatrix howled somewhere in the background and the next second I was on the ground writhing and screaming under the cruciatus curse.

I thought I was prepared for it somewhat this time but as it hit me again I realized that crucio was an unforgivable for a reason.

"**Bella, stop. I want to take care of her myself. After all, she is one of the Golden trio."**

"**yes, ** dutifully and backed into the shadows again.

In my weakened state I barely managed to sit up on my knees. That was when his eyes met mine and he instantly started probing into my mind. I tried to protect the information in my mind but it was too late. He had already gotten access to a few of them.

He thankfully only managed to garner some of my childhood information and about how my parents went to Australia and…died.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN : hope u guys don't mind evil Hermione? I noe usually only heroes make it rock but hey! Evil is just another perspective…hehehe?**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Ah! What is this I see? The mudblood's parents killed by a mere muggle….what an irony, don't you think? After all you did to keep them safe….you have such talent, my dear…such thirst for knowledge…"** he looked at me with an expression I couldn't name.

"**Severus, did you administer the potion correctly?"**

"**yes, my lord. It has been completed." **I gave Snape a hard look that screamed 'TRAITOR!'

"**hmm. Good. Now I want everybody to leave. Except the Malfoys and Severus, here."** The death eaters bowed and quickly dispelled until I was left with the four death eaters.

Then Voldemort faced me again and asked, **"do you now what potion this is, Ms Granger?"** and brought the potion in my view. It was transparent like water and sparkled like it was very pure. Though I knew enough to not be tempted by the appeal that called to me from so far. After all, not everything is as it seems.

I bit my tongue to keep from answering. I knew my thirst for knowledge was both a strong point and a hindrance. They didn't need to know the fact that I had read my fare share in Dark Arts.

"**so you already knew…I shouldn't have expected any less from the so-called brightest witch of the age even if it's a part of Dark Arts."** Voldemort said looking at me with a mad glee look.

_Damn. Bloody Leglimens. _

"**Yes, it is a Darkness Enhancer potion. I think the name itself is a clear indication of what the potion does."**

"**what makes you think it will work on me?"** I spat angrily, trying to hide my nervousness and panic. I knew I believed in Harry and everything but I also knew I had changed a lot.

My parents murder was still heavy in my mind and the bitterness and anger still fills me from time to time. I knew the potion will feed on it. Other than bringing out the dark in a person, the potion also created bitterness, anger, lust and had properties. Properties of a dementor, of sorts. It fed on all happy thoughts, snatching them away and leaving the person darker, it influences the thoughts of boundaries. Ones that kept us in check. That stopped us from committing crimes, our sense of morals and ideals.

It was an ancient illegal potion that by now was instinct. Though I guess it shouldn't be a surprise that voldemort managed to get his hands on it.

I was worried, I was no Harry, I knew that the potion is strong and I guess it was strong enough to take over me. I wouldn't know how to fight it.

" **Dear, I recognize potential when I see it. Your thoughts are an indication of that, anyway."** Even his voice sounded like funeral.

I warded my thoughts properly this time to stop any breech mainly by Voldemort.

"**Draco, feed it to her."**

Malfoy bowed and took the potion from him and made his way towards me.

"**No. Malfoy, don't do this. Please. It will destroy everything. Please, Malfoy."**

His face came into view as I continued to beg him. His face though expressionless, his eyes gave away the remorse he felt. I then knew he didn't want to do it but the fact remained, he will have to do it. I tried to back away but my legs wont work, I recognizes the leg locking charm that Malfoy Senior had cast.

"**Please. Draco. "** he paused as I took his first name and looked directly into my eyes. And I saw the remorse, the worry, the apology, the helplessness, the agony. I understood . I didn't want to.

He touched my face, lifting it without flinching. He kept the vial infront of my lips but I jerked my face away. His eyes pleaded with me yet it begged me to not take it at the same time.

He then held my face firmly surprising me with his soft warm hands. I don't what I had expected, perhaps cold hands like his cold heart but I seriously doubted that now. He squeezed my cheeks from both sides as my mouth popped open. I was wriggling trying to move my face scratching him trying to pry his hands off my face but he held me in one place with surprising strength.

"**Don't."**

But liquid flowed into my mouth. It was heavenly but weren't all evil things deceivingly pretty and alluring. I was determined not to swallow it until his hands started massaging my throat.

I hadn't expected him to touch me, a filthy mudblood. I was so startled that I gasped as some of the potion flowed down my throat I choked and gagged trying to get my breath back.

He let go of me. I didn't know why I felt betrayed . as I finally composed myself again I realized that the leg-locking charm had wore off. I shakily stood on my legs still shaking slightly.

I felt my strength returning with surprising speed and I realized that along with the potion they had unintentionally given me a power boost . I realized with a spark of hope that maybe the concept of wandless magic that I had tried to grasp and practice might just work more effectively now.

I was seeing things with surprising clarity, that was until what had just happened struck me and I knew I would never be the same.

I ignored Malfoy, now that his work was neither of us can do anything to change it now. I don't how easily I accepted the fact because usually I would have been hyperventilating or been screaming at Malfoy or something. I didn't even feel humiliated or the least bit embarrassed for my recent display of myself begging.

Instead I raced through ideas, forming plans, finding flaws and quickly discarding them. I needed a full-proof plan.

I knew I was powerless wandless, surrounded by Death eaters and Voldemort himself. I had tried to teach myself wandless magic but it was a slow process and I wasn't as accomplished as I would wish to be. I could only do the basic spells and going on offense I would only be able to take on one or max to max two Death Eaters.

It wouldn't be wise to let them know that I can do wandless magic as of yet if I cant take on all of them. I just knew Malfoy was the weak one in them, I could plant ideas in his head and then it might just not be hard to influence him. Teenage hormones and seduction will come as a last resort plan which I hoped I wouldn't have to take. But it would take time.

Currently I had to take care of those around me… I knew what their plan would be most probably. Torture me until I give them the information and when done, dispose me off.

I knew they were expecting some thing to happen because of the potion as I continued to look bored, calm even though I was still shaking from the weakness caused by the Cruciatus Curse. I knew I had to do something fast.

I knew I had just taken the potion, it was perfectly made by none other than high and mighty potions master, Severus Snape. Even though I felt normal like always I knew for a fact that it would influence my decisions .

I knew I would be the same as I was before just that if I had a goal I would achieve it through ways that my old self would have been stopped by the thought of morals and such.

I was feeling the tiredness setting in again. I looked up straight into the red eyes of Riddle, and then suddenly I plopped down into a cross-legged position on their cold floor.

Malfoy Jr standing near me for just having fed me the potion hissed to me loud enough for everyone to hear but low enough to be heard as a wary whisper. Clever man. **"What do you think you are doing, mudblood?"**

But not as clever as I thought, apparently. **"What does it look like, ferret? I am tired so I am sitting down seeing as I don't have a wand and therefore, cant conjure a seat."** I said cruelly, as I slowly shifted my eyes from Voldy's to Malfoy's, angry at him for giving me that potion.

I don't know what I did to make him flinch and take a step back when I looked into his eyes. I always talk to him like that. Stupid bloody coward of a Death Eater.

After he quickly composed himself, he shot me a hard glare that really would have made me nervous if I hadn't been under the potion. I felt invincible, I don't know why.

I quickly reverted to Voldemort as I heard him give a cold amused chuckle.

"**sso what are your thoughts now, Msss Granger?"** his hissed the sss and did quite sound cold, really trying to imitate a snake coz boy, was he good at it.

"**the same as before, Voldemort. I still think you are a bastard and you are fighting for a hypocritical cause."** I smirked, jeesh, was Malfoy rubbing of on me?

"**ah! I expected as much,"** he said calmly which set a bubble of panic inside me. What was it that I didn't know? Was the potion going to affect me differently? I didn't know much about the potion, it had become instinct even in text. Most of the books even mentioning it were burned. I looked around desperately as I caught Professor Snape's eye.

Though his didn't give any indication to what was to happen but the intensity in his made me worry for what was to come for what was unknown.

The fear bubbling inside quickly turned to an enraged anger at them for making me drink that potion. I swore to take revenge on them as my entire being was swallowed in the fire of rage. It would be better to observe the events than show how deeply it was affecting me.

I looked at Voldemort with a cold and calculating expression and in turn he returned me a thoughtful look that only served to make him look creepier.

"**I have a proposition for you, Ms Granger."** Then he paused as I thought that a deal with the devil always was a bad idea but what can I say, I am a curious being and I might just be able to twist the deal into something more beneficial to me. Even though it seemed unlikely I hoped Sirius had been good enough to rub on me and enhanced my ability to find loopholes in deals.

I raised my eyebrows, what was he waiting for? **"DO continue"**

"**Patience, Ms Granger. Patience." **His funeral –like voice said.

He was looking expectantly at the door as if waiting for his Christmas present to burst through. Merlin, was he such big mental case.

Then, startlingly Bellatrix burst through. Oh God, no. and when Voldy gave her an appreciative gaze, she blushed. Could she be? Could she be his Mistress or something. Even though Bellatrix was a maniac along with him, how could she? That too with him? Even looking at his face makes me want to throw up. Aside from being a sadist, a masochist too? Merlin, she must have some balls.

Un-fucking-believable. This was atrocious, ludicrous, absurd, ridiculous ,psychopathic, mental, blasphemous, a wrong against all humankind especially women. Well, whatever, she had lost her marbles a long time ago, how can I hold it against…

"**HOW DARE YOU?"** Voldemort spoke in a voice that made me hear my funeral bells.

Oh shit! During my rant I hadn't realized when my mental barriers went down…he heard all that…Merlin, save me..

"**I'll let you go this time for our discussion of my proposal, don't expect me to be this lenient towards you again. you would do well to remember your mistake."**

I sent him a sheepish yet a mocking smile that was not whatsoever apologetic. I laughed an evil laugh internally thinking how he didn't want to broach the subject of his ugliness infront of his so-called Death-…._Uh-oh_.

I raised my eyes to look at him to only find him looking at me coolly , though anyone could see the cold anger underneath his façade.

Fuck. Fuck my so-called mental-barriers. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

**AN **

**So, how was it? Sorry I thought it was a good touch with the rant of the F word. No offense to any of the readers. It was just there to give the situation a touch. **

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

" **I warned you,"** as if he was saying the last line before my impending doom came, **" CRUCIO!"**

All semblance of thoughts flew out of my mind as only pain remained. Overpowering me, I was now lying on the floor as I screamed and writhed.

As the curse ended I gasped for breath and realized someone was shouting my name with pain and urgency. **"HERMIONE!"**  
and then with horror and panic seeping into my veins I realized it was Ron's voice.

It took all my strength to just lift my head and not puke my guts out. And there behind Bellatrix, two snatchers dragged in Ron's bloodied body.I closed my eyes as I realized it was not my imagination playing.

Ron upon setting his eyes on me started fighting with the other two snatchers with a new vigor and spirit.

Upon seeing him fight to reach me got to me, I felt a new warm feeling erupt in my chest. In his eyes, I saw the spark that had died along with the war, it spoke loud volumes of comradeship and friendship. The cold feeling inside of me all but disappeared replaced with a new fight.

"**oh, Ron."** I breathed out.

That's when our eyes met and I remembered why I used to feel attracted to him. But I knew now that it will always be friendship between us. Those warm pools of blue eyes.

Voldemort had asked the snatchers to leave after they had handed over Ron's wand. Ron had rushed over to me and was now cradling my cheek. Even though it hurt because of the Crucio, I wasn't gonna ask him to not touch me, after all it did provide comfort.

"**Hermione, I, how, I was…."**

"**Ron. I followed Malfoy out of the club after a while, then they trapped me. And I …Oh my god…please tell me they didn't catch Harry and Ginny too?"**

"**No, oh Merlin, I am so sorry, Mione. I just wasn't thinking and I was so angry. I wasn't thinking straight. We did go back but after a shouting match or two, I just shrugged them off and apparated away. the snatchers were there, they took me. Merlin, I am so sorry, Mione."**

"**Shhh, its okay, Ron, its gonna be alright."**

"**I hope you know that I am saying sorry for other things too."** He looked straight into my eyes like this was the end. I didn't like it. I knew he was asking for forgiveness for all he had done after the war. Our friendship had barely survived.

"**as entertaining and heart touching this is, I am afraid we will have to cut this short…from now whatever happens depends on you…" **Riddle then turned his wand towards Ron,** "crucio!"**

Ron was instantly on the floor crying, begging and shouting to stop, I wondered if I looked the same. I cradled him in my arm, shouting at Riddle myself to stop.

"**Please, Riddle, stop. It doesn't concern him. Tell me what you want from me. Please. Stop. "**

Instantly, his wand lowered and Ron sighed and fell limply in my arms. His eyes were wide open with pain and the new found relief.

"**Ms Granger, you'll have to pledge yourself to be a Death Eater."**

There was a screech and howl from Bellatrix and gasps from the Malfoys, Snape as ever was expressionless and Ron was staring at both him and me, wide eyed.

"**Master, surely we don't need to the mudblood with us?"** Bellatrix said.

"**Silence, don't you dare question me, Bellatrix, or prepare yourself for my wrath." **She obediently like a lap dog bowed away.

"**WHAT? You want me, a mudblood to join your ranks as a Death Eater?"** It came out as a whisper even though i wanted it to to sound strong and firm.

"**you see, Ms Granger, even though a mudblood, nobody can deny your brains and I am sure even though your blood status you can be proven useful as your knowledge exceeds yourself."**

"**what makes you think I'll join you? I will always be faithful to Harry, no matter what you do!"**

" **well, this is the place you are wrong, Ms Granger, this is why your mudblood brain is not upto its full capability. Magic, my dear, Magic. Do you really think it will be hard to obliviate you, make you forget everything you ever fought for? after the potion I fed you, do you really think the new and so much better you will remember her morals or precious **_**Harry?**_** "** he cackled a truly evil laugh and panic seeped into me. No. _no. _I cant. I just cant forget. I had to stop him from obliviating me. Somehow. anyhow.

" **and ofcourse, Mr Weasley will just be another pushing factor. He is our prisoner now, ofcourse and all your actions will be punished through him. Now, now, Ms Granger, you don't want to be the reason for his death, now, would you?"**

"**Hermione…" **another voice penetrated through the haze that had suddenly covered my mind,** "Mione, don't. its alright. Maybe its time for me to go. Don't join them. Don't." **my thoughts pounded me from all sides as Ron continued to beg me not to do it.

"**Now, Ms Granger, its your option, you can either get Mr Weasley killed then yourself obliviated or you can keep him alive without being obliviated. Either way you'll be joining us so what do you choose?"**

"**NO, Mione. No. **_**Don't do this."**_I looked deeply into his eyes and I just knew. That he was ready. Ready to give up his life for Harry. For me.

My throat felt a huge lump form there but I didn't cry. I then looked calmly staring straight into Riddle's eyes feeling stronger than ever.

Then with a surprisingly firm and steady voice, I said,** "I'll join you"**

**AN- sorry for the short chapter. You know you have to end the chapter with a mind blowing ending…?no…?...yes? **

**Pls review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Bella, take Weasley to the dungeons…"** he was smiling more creepily than ever. Bellatrix was looking at him as if he had done something personally wrong to her as I sighed with relief to see Ron no longer tortured. **"I knew you would see my way Hermione."**

"**look we had a deal. I will be a faithful and do my best to be a Death Eater and Ron is not to be tortured anymore and he will not live in the **_**dungeons**_**. Keep him locked in some **_**comfortable room**_** instead." **

"**you must be joking, Ms Granger, we will not kill him or torture him except when you make a mistake but its just stupid and preposterous to offer him a **_**room."**_He was cackling along with Malfoy Senior as if I had cracked the biggest joke in the world. As I thought about what I had said even I realized it was sort of nutty.

"**fine! But he will be given proper food!"** probably seeing my expression he seemed to agree. I internally felt smug, I hadn't gone on my SPEW campaign, for nothing. Not that I thought of Ron as an elf.

"And as for the other reasons, Draco step forward."

Malfoy stepped forward and bowed, "Yes, Master?"

"Ms Granger, you will step forward and make an unbreakable vow of being my faithful death Eater till you die and Severus will be your bonder." I smirked. Did he think I was that stupid.

"Now, now. Lets not be hasty. Wait. I am ready to make an unbreakable vow. But not with Malfoy."

"Oh, who does the Mudblood want to make an unbreakable vow to?" he said amused.

"You." I said dead away. whats the point of beating around the bush, anyway.

"oh? But what if I say no."

"then I'll say no vows for anybody today." I replied sweetly, sickeningly so.

"why? do you care so less for Mr Weasley? You see, Ms Granger, this is not the world of you love sick fools, here you don't refuse me and you start with calling me Master. And for disrespecting me, Crucio" he said calmly.

As soon as the curse started, it ended. But I was left breathless, once again lying on the floor, feeling unimaginable pain.

He looked into my eyes and though he felt my barriers, he also felt my unwavering determination to make a vow only with him. He looked as if he was calculating something.

"Alright then, Ms Granger. You seem to be lucky today that I m feeling so generous. Severus, come." His voice spoke volumes of upending doom through his calm cold whisper.

He held out his hand and I wished his hands weren't so spiderish-snake like. His thin bony long fingers looked scary. I bit my inner cheek and held out both my hands in his. Just like I expected his hands were of an inhumanly cold temperature and I tried not to flinch.

My hands twitched to reach my wand which wasn't currently with me.

We were standing face to face, both our hands clasping the others. If, just if, Voldemort hadn't been well Voldemort ( his creepy self) our posture and stance could have been seen as a lover's pose after all it did seem quite intimate.

I decided to speak first, "Do you, Tom Marvalo Riddle, also known as Voldemort vow to not harm Ronald Billius Weasley neither mentally nor physically nor emotionally in anyway shape , form or command."

His eyes narrowed, "I do."

He composed himself, "DO you, Hermione Jean Granger, vow to join the Death Eaters and always do as I command and fulfill it with only death hindering you?"

Clever bastard. A whole life of servitude. But this has to be done.

"I do"

A golden thread seemed to flow out of Snape's wand and started to entwine around our hands and reached almost till our elbows.

"I, Severus Snape, now bound you Hermione Granger and you Tom Riddle together with this unbreakable vow." As Snape said those words, the golden thread for one second felt unbearably hot and another it vanished without a trace.

As soon as the incantation was over , Voldemort was back in his throne, my hands clutching thin air. I snatched my hand back hastily resisting the urge to rub my hands against my clothes.

I had to remember that now I had to listen to Vold-Master. Better make it a habit before it got me into more trouble.

I looked up to see him looking at me with a malicious grin. I repressed a shudder.

now it would be as if I was under Imperio except I would do everything knowingly.

"Now, Ms Granger. Why don't we start with you bowing down to me with a proper greeting."

I knew what I had to do. There was no option but to do as he said or die.

I bowed low and said with a barely repressed and unemotional, "yes, Master."

0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o

Unbeknownst to her, Voldemort had a disturbing calculating grin on his face as he looked upon her. This was the last time she saw anyone except Voldemort and Snape. She was made to stay at Riddle Manor as Voldemort-her-now-Master trained her.

AN: hope u lyk it…plz plz plz review…I wudnt noe wat went wrong otherwise….feel free to complain if that is wat u want…


	7. Chapter 7

DRACO P.O.V. :

I was laying on Blaise's plush cream and green bed with him sitting next to me with a _Daily Prophet. _I was almost drifting off to sleep when Blaise folded the paper and kept it on the bed.

'**Potter is still going on about it, I see.**' I said as I saw another of Granger and Weasley's photos staring back at me with the smallest of smiles at her face with a blaring "STILL MISSING" at the top of the paper. It had been two months seen he had last seen either of them.

He can still remember Potter's face in one of the Papers. He had had a haunted look in his eyes, he looked skinny, well more than usual. His clothes were hanging off him and his hair looked so messy that he had thought was virtually not possible. He had said in the Paper, **"I wont stop looking for them or stop hoping for them until I see their (gulp) bodies for myself. Anybody who has any information anything at all…please contact me. They will get 1000 galleons for any useful information." **the look of determination that had briefly appeared as a spark on his face brought an unwanted hope in him that Potter could cover up for some of his sins.

It unsettled him how Potter was still going strong after two months still searching for his friends. He remembered another incident where Potter had personally gone to the Prophet and issued an article declaring an exchange**. "I want Voldemort to know that if he has Ron and Hermione, then he can return them and that I will turn myself in to him."** It had jarred something in my system. A weird panic and uneasiness.

It had been a shock when the Dark Lord had not responded to such a supposedly treat for him.

In fact i am almost happy these days, almost able to ignore the guilt. The Dark Lord had never called him once in the last two months which had been a huge relief for him.

Now he was able to hang out with Blaise a lot more, reform their friendship.

'yeah, and whatever you say Draco, you have got to admire the man for his will and determination. This has been going for almost two months and doesn't even look close to giving up.'

He hated to admit it but it was true. So he didn't reply to him and stood up to make way to Blaise's liquor cabinet. He took out Firewhiskey and uncorked it and took a swing straight from the bottle as images of Granger writhing on the floor resurfaced in his mind.

Just as he had passed the bottle to Blaise an old familiar scalding pain shot up through his arm.

I clutched my arm and stared at it in horror and shock. Blaise was staring at him too.

'you need to go.' He said in a slightly worried and resigned tone.

I mutely nodded then made my way to the door. Just as I left I muttered, 'I am sorry, ill contact you.'

'yeah' was all I managed to hear as I rushed towards the apparition point.

I pressed my thmb to my mark and I was instantly transported to where the meeting was. The Dark Lord hated tardiness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I tried to make myself look better on my way to inside the only room of Riddle Manor we were allowed to, I tried to make myself look calm and control the dark gloomy feeling. As I stepped inside the dark dungeon-like room with a collected and expressionless face. I quickly thought of the reason for calling me. After two whole months to be suddenly called like this. Something must have triggered it.

I bowed along with the other members at the Dark Lord's feet.

'so, glad you all could join us. Today I have called you all to fulfill my two purposes. First there will be an initiation ceremony.' His cold silky voice sending shivers up my spine.

A round of whispers echoed around the room. Everybody trying to identify who the new Death Eater will be. That was when one of the people in a Death Eater's cloak stepped forward from the shadows behind the Dark Lord.

'step forward for initiation.'

As the person withdrew the hood of the cloak, another round of gasps and shrieks escaped from everybody.

There in the candlelight showed Granger's face. A huge barricade of thoughts rose in his mind but one thing was certainly clear.

There was something distinctly different about her, about the way she held herself, how there was a glint in her eyes he had often see in Bellatrix's eyes, how her movements seemed precise and flowing. All soft but something off-putting, signaling of danger beforehand.

He suddenly made eye contact with her and though neither looked away for a second, in that brief moment though neither had been able to read the other. Both like closed books.

As she bowed in front of the Lord and held out her hand to him, the Dark Lord grabbed it and brought the tip of his wand to the barely visible veins on her hand.

He remembered himself getting the Dark Mark. Almost as bad as Cruciatus Curse, he remembered letting out pitiful whimpers and screams. Though when it had ended, he had mustered all his dignity and without a sound out of his mouth had joined back the ranks and stood tall. Even though his whole body ached and was ready to collapse.

He remembered yet another initiation of an unknown girl which had ended up with her dying in front of the Dark Lord because her system had been unable to cope with the pain.

But today something peculiar happened.

Granger didn't let out a single sound, it was as if she had been turned into an unfeeling thing.

'rise, my faithful new Death Eater.'

'it was my pleasure, My Lord.' Was what she replied to my disgust.

She rose with a straight back without uttering a single sound. I looked at Bellatrix who was eyeing her with a barely disguised look of contempt and jealousy.

"Miss Hermione Granger, for all of your information, has been personally trained by me and will now be only second to Severus and Belaatrix."

All Death Eaters were ranked and so-to-say promoted or demoted after every other time. He knew that Bellatrix was on top, then Snape, after whom were the Malfoys including him, which were now second after Granger.

"Further, no one is to harm Miss Granger. Though," he shot a cruel smile, as he swiped his glance at all the Death Eaters present, "I believe, she will be able to handle whoever goes against her. Now, Miss Granger," she looked at him straight in the eye as he addressed her directly.

I was a bit surprised and impressed. It was hard to look in the red eyes and not flinch. Also, usually no one looked straight in _his _face even when he was talking to them.

"if you are ever challenged to a fight by any of my other servants, do not kill them." He said in a cold commanding voice that would have spread fear in any person dare they defy him.

If this had been said to Bellatrix, she might as well have pouted but it was a feral , cruel smile that grew on Granger's face that simply unnerved him.

"if you say so, My Lord." He looked at her appraisingly.

Oh, so _he_ was playing favorites now.

"now, as for my second purpose here. Tonight I want few selected Death Eaters to go on a raid, you are to kill any Muggle that steps in front of you. Come back after your thirst is satisfied."

It made me want to throw up, the way he said about our blood lust to be satisfied as if we were a a bunch of hungry dogs wanting to eat flesh till we were overly full.

"How about Lucius, Draco, Rabastan Lestrange and Goyle Jr. , Miss Granger will lead this raid"

Oh boy.

**AN: please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: thank you! Little Red 1834, Sarcastickay001, and Slytherin chick15 for following me! It was encouraging for me to continue this story or im sure I wud hav abandoned it after awhile… pls review!**

A strange eerie silence seemed to settle on the room following the Dark Lord's command.

Bellatrix stepped forward and spoke in a calm way, "My Lord, may I suggest myself to lead tonight's raid. I am sure Granger can see and learn from her superiors for the first few times"

Granger stepped forward, "if I may, My Lord?" at _his_ nod,

"thank you for your concern, Bellatrix, but I'll be fine on my own. I'm sure you will be pleased to find it has been a success after we return. Until then please control the urge to sabotage our raid just to put me in any bad books, I'm sure you will come up with another plan to please the Dark Lord."

She had said it in such a matter-of-fact, stop-fooling-around tone that it made Bellatrix seethe with anger and pull her wand out with her eyes flashing dangerously while the Dark Lord looked at both of them with a calculating expression.

"Bellatrix, do control yourself, even though I would highly enjoy the entertainment you will ultimately provide, we have more pressing matter at hand. Ms Ganger, I believe its time."

She bowed with a, "We will be targeting Buckingham St. in London. Farewell, My Lord." And started moving out of the room.

Draco, Lucius, Rabastan and Goyle bid their farewells too and hurried out of the dreary room after Granger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Bellatrix POV:**

"My Lord, please, have I done something to upset you? Why is that mudblood suddenly in such high position? Are we not against everything that's her." The need to please the Lord more than ever and a burning rage towards that mudblood bitch Granger.

"Bellatrix. Do you question me?" _No._ she wanted to scream that she would never but she did wanted answers. She was the only one the Dark Lord would ever favor and she would make sure it stays that way.

She was aware of Snape watching her. That git. Always trying to one-up her. As if that was even possible.

"Never, My Lord. I beg your forgiveness for ever indicating otherwise. But why a Mudblood, My Lord? Isn't she the filth that we swore to hunt down like rats that has now suddenly gained a more important position than even the Malfoys?

I would never allow a Mudblood to beat me. I will always remain _his_ favorite.

"Did you notice that she was wearing a necklace, Bellatrix? That was a vial dangling on her neck containing the blood of a pure blood. "

There were unimaginable things that can be done with a wizard's blood in the Wizarding World. In ancient years, people gave a small amount of their blood as the ultimate form of trust. But it was now almost forgotten. She wondered whose blood that was.

"With some clever enchantments it now changes the blood that flows through her body. It had been amusing to watch her scream and whimper when the necklace was put on her. So you neednt worry, Bellatrix, she will not contaminate our space as she is technically a pure-blood now."

A cold feeling rushed through me. How dare that bitch. She will have to do something about her. and contentment flowed through her as she devised a plan to get that-mudblood-bitch.

She continued to form plans in her mind the rest of the meeting. Unaware that the Dark Lord was listening to her thoughts with cruel satisfaction etched on his face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

**Severus snape POV**:

She had bowed with a, "We will be targeting Buckingham St. in London. Farewell, My Lord."

He wondered if she had done it on purpose. The Dark Lord hadn't exactly asked for where she would go to do the killing. But she had told _him_ and indirectly let him know too.

But he didn't have time to ponder whether it was on purpose or not.

As soon as the meeting had ended, he had rushed to Grimmauld Place Number 12 and sent a patronus to Remus Lupin, who was now Head of the Order of the Phoenix after Dumbledore. Within ten minutes every member of the Order was assembled on the Dining Table. (Neveille, Hannah, Dean, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Fleur, Seamus, Mcgonagal) it was apparent that now more of the students that had become adults compromised most of the Order. Though his attention was drawn to Harry, who looked like he had been living on air for too long and was reaching the brink of insanity.

(AN: Remus and Tonks did not have a child! Tonks is dead in this version )

"the Death Eaters are attacking Buckingham St. right now. In possibly thirty minutes they will be done too. We need to hurry."

Remus seemed to be thinking hard.

"alright,I want Bill, George, Neveille, Luna and Mcgonagal to immideately apparate at the strret. I'll join you all in two minutes too."

As everybody apparated at Buckingham St. Harry made his way to apparate too when Remus reached him.

"Don't Harry. You're very weak. You shouldn't go."

Harry shouldered past him and said, "I've had enough. After such a long time the Death Eaters are going to show face. Let me do atleast something Remus."

Remus understood. After Hermione an Ron, this was the first sign he had seen of the same old spirit in Harry.

Remus made the others understand and he too apparated out.

Severus saw Molly and Arthur looking deeply worried and Molly screaming at Ginny to try and follow Harry and comforting Fleur at the same time. Hannah, Dean and Seamus were sitting together and trying to comfort each other. Kingsley looked deep in thought himself.

Severus remembered,

_After Bellatrix and all other Death Eaters had left._

_He bowed," My Lord, I haven't given the Order any information since two months. They are getting restless and slightly suspicious of me. Its already been half an hour since Ms Granger left with the others. They must be close to returning, if I go now and inform the order, they will be satisfied. I wanted your permission to go and inform the order."_

"_Severus, my ever faithful servant, yes this does sound good. It will also be a good test of Ms Granger and she is trained enough to not get caught. Yes, this will serve me well. It is also time the Order knew who Ms Granger has become, after all she is a Death Eater now. You can leave Severus."_

"_thank you, My Lord."_

He just hoped that this will not end up being a huge mistake. Only Remus knew that Ms Granger was with the Dark Lord and that Mr Weasley was a prisoner.

He hoped this would not come as too big a nasty shock for the others. He would hate it if there were any casualties tonight.

"_Severuss, you are not to let the Order know the current positions of Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. It is not yet time.."_

He knew that if he told the Order, they would react and stupidly, try to rescue them. This would have surely blown away his cover.

He knew Remus was the only sensible one so he informed only him. He hoped it wasn't a big mistake hiding this from the others.

**Draco POV:**

Granger had been waiting for them just outside the room with her back turned to them. All of the Death Eaters were used to walking silently, so it had been a surprise when she had addressed the four of them with her back turned when they had made not a single sound when approaching her.

"you are to listen to me." She turned around and showed us her cold face.

"as the Dark Lord said, I'll be leading this raid tonight and I want it go smoothly. You all will do whatever I tell you to do without question or I'll make you suffer." And with a way she said it, it might as well have been a promise.

Rabastan shuddered with anger, "I'll be damned if I listened to whatever you had to say, you bitch. I haven't attacked you yet because of the Dark Lord's orders but don't delusion yourself to believe that I will follow whatever you say. It was your side that killed my brother Rodulphus and I'll have my revenge. Mark my words."

Granger was looking at him without any expression, when Father stepped forward and pulled Rabastan back.

"We are not to go against her. Remember the Dark Lord's orders. Don't be foolish to go against it." Though he whispered it, in the cold silent corridor it was high enough for everybody to hear. As Rabastan backed away slightly,

"Thank you, Lucius, for showing some brains but I'm afraidLestrange needs to be controlled before he messes up our raid when we reach there."

She pointed her wand at Rabastan and with a "Silenco, crucio", he was writhing on the ground with mute screams coming out of his mouth.

What had happened to her. What had become of the Granger that he knew with a horrifying feeling settling in his chest

But she soon toke of the curse and as Rabastan stood, she said,

"now, we cant have you lagging behind during the raid right. You'll need the strength. Now that we have cleared this. I want you all to listen well. We will keep this clean and simple. As soon as we reach there we'll split into two groups."

As she gave them all a once over.

"Goyle will come with me and you three can pair together. Merlin knows what problems Goyle will create if someone is not monitoring him." She sneered at him and everybody was surprised with her choice-groups.

Father stepped forward again, "it will be unwise to only take him alone. He does create problems but you alone will not be able to cover for all his mess since you wont have number on your side."

She looked at him calculatingly then nodded,

"Fine. But. But now Lucius, you will be coming with me and Goyle will join the other group. Malfoy (Draco), you will keep an eye on him."

This was the first time she had addressed him and he was a bit unnerved by the anger that seemed to radiate from her eyes when she stared at him and the urge to look away from her eyes forced him to look away s, as he nodded.

"As I was saying, we need to keep it simple. You will all silence your victims before you torture or kill them. Don't spend anymore than two minutes in any house. I don't want to hear any sounds either from the break-in or the victims. You will move silently from house to house of one side of the lane, where me and Lucius will take the other side. We are only targeting one full lane. so when you reach the last house, you don't need to silence them. Have your fun there because we don't want any disturbance before that from any other Muggles."

We were all impressed by her but being who we are we kept quite with a bored expression.

"ok, this is our _portkey _," she took out her plain bracelet, "we will meet at the end of the lane and then we will come back. If there is any emergency we will meet in the middle of the street. Now, lets go."

As the portkey glowed, they were transferred to Buckingham st.

AN: Pls..pls..pls review…this was by far my fav chapter…pls review!


	9. Chapter 9

Draco POV:

They had lost track of time. It must have been around twenty minutes since they had arrived.

Draco already felt sickened.

There were about fifteen to twenty houses on either side of the lane. They had reached their tenth or twelfth house. That was almost half of the houses.

But he didn't think he could go on much longer before he threw up or ran away.

The look of triumph and sadistic glee on Rabastan's face on each of his kill still disgusted even after going on raids before with the other Death  
Eaters. But like most Death Eaters enjoyed torturing before killing.

By far, they had come across young couples, a few old people and couple of late teenage boys living together.

Their mute screams and pain filled eyes flashed in front of his eyes even as he continued down the road into different household one by one, committing the same murders.

Like predicted though Goyle did make blunders and being put in charge of his actions it was his responsibility to cover up after his mess.

Goyle being the clumsy dim-witted buffoon had tried to act smart and show-off. Instead of Rabastan, who was leading them first in each house, Goyle had strode in front of him and blasted the door open of one of the houses instead of 'allohamora-ing' it. He had to quickly fix the door and check if there were any nosy-muggle-on-lookers that might get them in trouble. Remembering Granger's caution, he had to go inside first and finish a young married couple as Rabastan thoroughly offended decided that he would not go to see if there was any mess created by Goyle.

In going in any of the raids made it compulsory for him to kill too, anyways but this were people he could have avoided killing. As it were, the other Death Eaters took pleasure in killing and it brought him one advantage even though he usually hated their blood lust.

They would try to one-up each other in who would kill most and they killed most of the victims before he apparently ever had the chance to get to them before the others.

Even now, Rabastan's and Goyle's count of victims were much more than him for which he was very thankful.

But even then he had to kill a fair lot too so as to not raise suspicions.

He wondered how his father and Granger were faring. Did she feel sickened too? Was she secretly filled with regret too?

Honestly he had never anticipated that Granger would manage to land herself in such a position but _she being part of the Golden Trio, nothing should be impossible for either of them_, he thought bitterly.

He desperately wanted this to end.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lucius POV:

it had been a surprisingly effortless raid.

The Granger girl though at her first raid had already showed her cunning and the fact that she was less-complicated and solved than most Death Eaters helped too.

Even though he didn't mind torturing and killing didnt mean it was a hobby. The restless energy inside him sometimes made him enjoy the torture and show of power but the fear the Dark Lord instilled in everyone including him, ordering raids after every other while reduced him to feeling a small sense of dislike though mostly just nothing considering the raid.

He liked working alone from the start just like Draco and the Death Eaters that joined him were usually much more sadistic than him that even though he would soon be tired of the torture and feel the slightest hint of pity, they would never and just go on. It was tiring.

But things were different tonight. It was easy to work with Granger.

In each house they would silently split into two and take one-one floors each or if there was only one floor then take one-one rooms.

Whoever occupied the room would be silently and easily killed by whomever of them finds them. They only ever tortured anyone silently if they try to have a go at them.

At the pace they were moving, they had already covered fifteen houses. He reckoned the other group must be lagging behind a lot.

Though he hated to admit it. She could be a valuable and potential Death Eater. It pained him to admit that to himself being the mudblood that she was but he couldn't deny that given the chance he would go on a raid with her rather than any other Death Eater.

They hardly needed to talk and their had actions to take which floor or room were good enough for either of them.

They had just entered the next house when they heard a baby crying. Granger suddenly stood still and he stopped beside her unsure of how to proceed. He looked at her, waiting. He was getting irritated and annoyed by the noise the child was making.

She gave him a hard look for a few seconds then quickly nodded and spoke for the first time after arriving in the street.

"I'll go inside the room, you check all the other rooms."

Though there was a high possibility of not finding anyone in any of the other room than the main room, he nodded and started walking away. It was clear that she still had weaknesses, children. And a cruel smirk made its way on his face. So there were still weak spots behind that fearless face of hers.

He quickly filed away that information in his mind for future use. She had made the first mistake that evening and he was looking forward to what more the night brought.

He silently peeked in every room in close vicinity of the main room in which Granger had gone in and closed the door behind her. as two jets of green light flashed from the creaks of the door he was satisfied that the child's parents must be dead as the child continued crying.

After two seconds another flash and a sudden silence indicated that the job was done. He smiled.

She came out of the room after another two seconds with the same expression with what she had gone inside and they both made their way out of the house.

Until they heard a slight creak from another room.

He smiled, "someone is trying to be sneaky"

To his surprise Granger returned a smirk of her own.

"you go, Ill take care of it."

He nodded and stepped out of the house.

-0-0-00-0—0-0-0-0-0

Just after they had gotten out of the house, familiar cracks of apparition filled the street.

He could recognize two redhead from far and he knew, " the Order has arrived."

A curse came from behind him, skimming just by his ear headed straight towards a blonde girl that he realized with a start was Loony Lovegood.

He should have known. Goyle. That bloody good-for-nothing ****.

"you idiot, you just gave away our location." He half shouted at him.

He chanced a look at Rabastan and knew that things were going to get bloody. Very bloody.

The Order had seen them now and were shouting curses at them. He didn't know where Granger and his father were but he hoped they would come soon as they were heavily outnumbered considering how much a liability Goyle was.

There were four of them. He recognized all of them with a feel of dread filling him.

It was Goerge Weasley and one of his older brothers, then there was Longbottom who had surprisingly turned out to be one of the best fighters from their side after the war, Lovegood too had shown skill that no one could have guessed.

But last not the least was dear old Mcgonagal. Her precise aims were giving him cold feet. He had barely managed to dodge one of her curses.

It seemed like a blur. Everything happening in seconds.

A bit of relief flowed through him as Goyle managed to atleast get one target right. Bill Weasley had gotten a sectumsempra straight in the torso. But by guessing from the surprised look on Goyle's , it was probably a fluke anyways.

But next second he knew, Goyle was lying on the ground twenty feet behind him in a crumpled heap and Lucius had joined them.

Now he was taking on both Longbottom and Bill Weasley, which greatly helped him since he wasn't much of a threat considering the heavy amount of blood flowing from around his hand which was clutching his torso.

Lucius was now taking on Mcgonagal while Rabastan took on George W. and Lovegood. He wondered where Granger was.

Loud shouts of "STUPEFY" , "PETRIFIUS TOTALUS", "IMPEDIMENTA", "SECTUMSEMPRA" and countless other curses were ringing out throughout the lane.

All of them were supporting injuries now.

It was only a matter of time before the Aurors would arrive detecting magical activity in a Muggle area. They needed to leave.

That was when Granger joined them, she relieved both Rabastan and me from one of our competitors. She was now fighting Lovegood and Longbottom pretty ironic, but sickly so.

They didn't recognize any of us, since we were all wearing our masks but he didn't know that Granger would anyways have the guts to show face and fight them.

Then suddenly the lane filled with yet another two cracks of apparition.

He instantly recognized Remus Lupin but he couldn't see who the other person was when a jet of light illuminated the face of the only person he would have last expected to come. Harry Potter. And ofcourse his resounding

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

AN: what do u think?! Thriller enuf? Plz review! This one deserves it…cmon!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione POV:

She had killed a child tonight and as she fought Nevielle and Luna, she wondered if there were going to more crimes she would have to commit tonight. Though she had not shed any tears over the child, a part of her felt torn and violated.

She felt dirty. Like them.

She had managed to maintain a separation in her mind. Between them and her. but suddenly, it was as if the line had gotten blurred.

She was a Death-Eater from inside. With her initiation tonight she had managed to commit her first crime.

Tonight she had not only killed a child, an innocent but also everything she believed in, everything she had ever had faith in.

The innocent wide blue eyes of the child which had been swimming with tears, snatched away from his parents. Meeting such an early death. The chance at life, to grow up, to make his own choices, to grow and mature with the love of his parents guiding him. All snatched away in a second.

Where she had been the one to send the green flash of light at the baby that could barely crawl.

In those eyes she had glimpsed the life she had once had, seen Harry and Ron.

In the limited amount of time she had, she had wrapped the baby in the silk bed covers. Closed his eyes. Stroked his hair away from his eyes. Rightened his shirt. Wrapped him lovingly like the mother he could no longer have. Cradle him to her chest. Whispered 'sorry' in his ear with a fervent anguish filled voice and almost shed a tear.

And now.

Now she fought with the people she had loved and prized above her own life.

Neveille was putting a surprisingly hard fight. She had just stunned Luna when the crack of Apparation filled her once again. Unfortunately the Death Eaters seemed to be winning.

She had been glad to see she wouldn't have to fight Harry.

But there he stood. With Remus.

The way he stood in the middle of the street gave him an eternal majestic and ancient look . his posture rod straight with that look in his eyes. It reminded her of the look had gained after he had seen Sirius die. Whenever she had seen that look in his eyes, she had always thought that enemy would just want run away without having to face him. That made her believe that he could do anything. Make the impossible possible. The determination, power even though there was anguish there too.

She hadn't realized that at seeing them she had gone still and was standing there like a statue in between of a battle. Though before her eyes had watered, not a single tear had fallen but now she felt wetness on her cheek behind the mask, her eyes shining.

Neveille had seen her go limp and had obviously hexed in the minuscule of a second. She was blasted back and hit the brick wall of one of the houses they had raided. On her smashing against the wall, it had given a strange shudder or it could have been her jostled mind, but sure enough she realized that the wall had caved in after the impact of her weight hitting it.

And though she felt on the back of her body, she was secretly pleased with the strength the curse had impacted her with. Neveille had obviously improved more than she could have hoped for.

She shook her mind hoping to clear it of the strange fuzziness and as she took a glance back, she realized that she needed to return if she had to report back to the Dark Lord with the other Death Eaters alive.

Thankfully Remus seemed to have disappeared or actually as she concentrated, she saw him going into the house that looked as if it were broken into and checking for the victims. She felt slightly relieved at that. The victims would be given proper burial in time, they wouldn't rot for days on end at the very least.

Bill Weasley laid there and she prayed that he wasn't dead.

Lucius continued to fight Mcgonagal and now Neveille in vain. Rabastan and Draco were fighting Harry and George and she knew that Rabastan and Draco were losing.

She shouted "we're outnumbered. Come back to me."

She created a powerful shield to deflect curses as they slowly made their way back to her.

She quickly got her bracelet out as she dragged a limp and very heavy Goyle to be in contact with the bracelet too.

As soon as she saw Draco, Rabastan and Malfoy touch it. It glowed blue and she heard the familiar voice of Harry shouting not to let us get away as we portkeyed away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_He watched her through his red slits-like eyes as she wrthed on the floor with his wand trained towards her._

_He felt a little annoyance at the fact that she had not yet uttered a single scream but it was overpowered by the triumphant and almost pleasant feeling. So even after two months training and staying away from Potter, the poor pathetic girl still felt something for him._

_He had only seen the lovely blood and the green light spilling out of their wands through Lucius' mind. He was saving going through Granger's mind for the last._

_Lucius had seen her stupidly halt while dueling and get blasted away, _he would need to work on that. _And immediately portkeyed than away, it would seem the girl didn't want to fight her little boyfriend Potter._

_And for that he put extra power in the curse and finally he heard the loud delicious scream that burst from her mouth. Did she think she could withstand his power. That would teach her, as he watched her with a deep sense of sick satisfaction._

_Though she had done a fine job in leading them he felt that she didn't have her _whole heart_ in fighting her used-to-be buddies. _He would have to see to it that it never happened again.

_As he saw his own reflection in the glossy eyes of the writhing girl on the floor, _Harry woke with a gasp with beads of sweat trailing down from his forehead as his head felt as if it would burst with his scar burning like that.

It cant be. He forced his mind to recollect each and every single information. Voldemort had been careful to block his mind since after his fifth year and had probably forgotten to mask his thoughts tonight.

He had been waiting for this. Finally he found out the whereabouts of atleast one of his friends. But what had Hermione been doing in Death-Eater robes.

With a dawning sense of chill as a piece of the puzzle fell into place.

He grabbed his wand and glasses as he slid out of his bed and made his way down the stairs of Grimmauld Place to its kitchen where he could hear small hushed whispers.

He silently peeked through the door. There Remus and Snape sat whispering to each other. He quickly accioed the set of extendable ears George had gifted him.

"half the houses in either side of the streets had been broken into. All dead. The Ministry officials just arrived after all of us had apparted away. Though there was a strange thing…"

Remus paused with a strange expression on his face,

"as you know I went in each and every house on either side of the street and I saw this strange thing in one of the house,"

with difficulty,

"there was a baby, almost around 3-4 months probably. Though like his…rest of the family…he too was dead….it seemed that one of the Death Eaters had wrapped him in a cloth and carefully laid him down. Like he was precious or something. I have never seen any Death Eater ever showing any sort of compassion ever before. You don't think it was…her, do you?

"it cant be anyone else. No one else had had the time to have done it other than one of the Death Eaters." Snape replied.

And with lava like burning in his chest which was almost painful, it dawned on Harry that the two of them might have known about Hermione and maybe Ron since the beginning.

AN: how was it? Plz review!


	11. Chapter 11

Though the maddening anger burned in him. There was an underlying depression that had soon settled in him as soon as both Ron and Hermione had disappeared. His priorities had somewhat jumbled. He didn't whether killing Voldemort or searching for his friends was more important.

There wasn't any proof whether Voldemort was behind their disappearance or not.

Soon after the war ended in a draw. It seemed the so called underworld of the wizarding world had awakened. Nowhere was safe.

There were killers and thieves everywhere. Ministry had lost all control.

Murder, crime and rape had become so often it had become hard to distinguish if it were the Death Eaters or the Rogue group of people that seemed to be in every other dark alleyway.

Needless to say, his relationship with Ginny had suffered too. They had been happy. Almost as happy as anyone can be under such dark times.

They could call it a family. Ron, Hermione and him, though different from before always stuck together.

They were hiding, fighting together.

Though Ginny supported him and loved him even after everything. Something inside of him had changed.

A few days after being mad with grief, after the adrenaline to search for them ran out. He just suddenly felt numb. Feeling nothing at all.

He didn't like discussing about it, though he had been originally, okay with speaking about things with Ginny. But he couldn't bring himself to talk about it to even her.

He didn't deserve her love. Even though she managed to generate a small amount of warmth inside of him, he knew that no one was safe. Especially the closest to him. Ginny had to stay away. And though he had managed to leave her in his sixth year, he didn't know what to do now.

And just like that, he opened his eyes, sharp and cold with insurmountable anger as with a huge gust of air he lout out all those feelings and memories.

"You both knew." He said with a voice that seemed strangely unlike his as he burst through the door.

Remus' and Snape's head snapped towards him so fast they could have cracked it.

"It isn't how you think it is-" Remus began. But before he could even begin to form any words,

"IT IS EXACTLY HOW I THINK IT IS! I SHOULD'VE EXPECTED THIS FROM SNAPE! BUT YOU TOO, REMUS! HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU THINK I WONT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE IT? DO YOU STILL THINK I'M A KID! WELL LET ME TELL YOU, I'VE SUFFERED THROUGH ALL THIS SINCE I WAS ELEVEN YEARS OLD! AND MY ONLY FRIENDS! RON! HERMIONE! HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?! THEY HAVE BEEN IN DANGER ALL ALONG AND OH! HOW CONVENIENTLY YOU HAVE FORGONTTON TO TELL ME ABOUT IT, HAVENT YOU?!," Harry shouted and suddenly he felt like himself.

His friends were safe for now, though in constant danger.

Remus had the sense to look at least ashamed but Snape maintained his stone face.

Harry hadn't realized but the rest of the Weasleys had heard him shouting and had come down to see what was happening and were standing behind him.

Molly started to speak but Snape interrupted, " Remus and I would like to talk to Mr Potter in private, "I want you all to leave right now. No buts. Now."

Molly pursed her lips and shooed away everyone. She had been tending to the others who were injured in the fight and she looked tired too.

As soon as they were alone Harry sat down on a chair crossing his arms on his chest and looked at the two with an expectant, challenging glare.

"How much did you hear Harry?" Remus began.

His blood began to boil again, "I heard enough and now know enough too. And I don't want any cut short or altered story. I want the whole story. Ro—They have been missing for so long. I think I deserve to know, I have that right and you cant take that away from me."

Remus looked distinctly abashed, uncertain and guilty and Harry vindictively felt a little satisfied at knowing that he was feeling the small amount of pain he had been feeling for two months.

"I really am sorry, Harry. I realize I should've told you sooner." He looked at Snape and gave a forceful nod.

Snape who had been silent as stone until now looked straight at Remus for two seconds and Harry angrily hoped he wasn't trying to intimidate him into not telling him the whole story. Snape then turned and looked at him,

"Ms Granger had stupidly gotten herself caught that night while you all had been out _clubbing_ along with Weasley. The Dark Lord had quite delightfully made an unbreakable vow with Ms Granger which entailed her into being a Death Eater or get Mr Weasley's killed. Ms Granger made sure MR Weasley was being fed properly. The Dark Lord wont be able to harm Mr Weasley in any way because of the vow he made to Ms Granger. He's safe."

Though he had been initially angry at Snape for calling Hermione and Ron stupid, it had soon turned into shock and incredulity. Though it explained the dream he had had.

He turned to Remus hoping he would tell him that this was Snape's sense of humour and he was just agonizing him.

Remus nodded, "I had wanted to tell you Harry. You cant believe how guilty I've been but try and understand my position. You would've taken a harsh step, unthinkingly like you're doing now. You know, Hermione is bound to Voldemort now, you would just endanger her life trying to rescue her and I was reassured that Ron was being kept though in a prison, totally safe and well-fed. It would also complicate and endanger Severus because Voldemort wasn't meaning for that information to be out just yet and telling the Order members would just put our only spy in danger. With the attack last night Voldemort had officially announced Hermione as part of his side. He had supposedly uncovered the whole lie."

Though he was starting to understand what Remus was saying, he couldn't help but feel betrayed that he wasn't told.

The absence of Ron and especially Hermione had forced him to think rationally for once. And he realized he needed to be calm and he wasn't any good at holding grudges but he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive Remus easily.

"No matter, Remus. We need to think of how to save Ron-," as he saw Snape give him an always-the-attention-seeker-with-hero-complex look and Remus ready to interrupt, he quickly said, " NO. Not anymore. You've made your decisions, Remus. Let me make mine, if you wont help, I will go myself."

"And just how will you do that, Potter? Do you even know where he's being held?" Snape said after long, his voice silky.

"I'll do what I've to do. I'll find him." Harry replied darkly.

Remus sent an exasperated look towards him and exchanged looks with Snape.

Maybe it was the stubborn look on his face or they were probably happy he hadn't decided to rescue Hermione too, he didn't contemplate but by some miracle, they both agreed to help.

He didn't trust Snape, he was going to have to feed him false information or something.

But for now he needed a plan. Oh he wasn't going to leave Hermione there and atleast he wasn't going to share his dream with anyone for the time being.

He knew that mentioning about saving Hermione too would be the wrong move but he had to satisfy himself with the fact that after saving Ron, he might be able to lead to her.

He felt guilty thinking this, but he felt more like himself, like he flourished under such pressure. But all would be well

For the first time in about two months a genuine, albeit small smile crossed his face as he realized he was so close to having his friends back.

AN: I really need some encouragement! Plz review!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thank you Avalon Kore, DestinyOrton , Hermione Voldemort Riddle, Flower411, Little Red 1834, Sarcastickay001, Slytherin Chick15 and tokio2323 for following and favoriting me! You keep me going with the story…**

He had never felt more like himself in that moment.

He felt authority, responsibility and the need to make this a successful mission. To have his best friends safe and in his arms again.

"I want to get them back as soon as possible." Harry said.

He felt the need to take in charge. He cant let anything go wrong today. He knew that Remus and the others would waste the precious time by carefully planning it out. But he cant wait for that. It would take too long and he cant risk anything happening to either of his friends.

Snape faced him, "now I want you to get this straight in your head, Potter, both Mr Weasley and Ms Granger are safe. Ms Granger insured his safety, the Dark Lord cant harm Mr Weasely in any way according to the vow. Ms Granger herself is now a Death Eater, he is a part of it now and needless to say she can take care of herself."

"DON'T! don't you call Hermione a Death Eater as if she belongs to the Dark side because she doesn't. And just because Voldemort cant harm Ron, doesn't mean one of his merry band of Death Eaters cant go and harm him on his own accord."

"Now, Potter, stop being an insolent boy with a hero complex, risking your life where the whole thing might have been a useless mission which could't achieved anything, might not be the best way to go. And the Dark Lord specifically ordered all to not harm him and I don't think any of us would go against his will and willingly take on his wrath."

"look, Snape—"

"its professor to you, Potter"

Harry replied in a barely controlled voice,

"_Professor_ Snape, I frankly don't trust you- ," Snape's eyes flashed at that, "—and no matter what you say I wont waste my time perfecting any plans. I reckon you have to report back to Voldemort after this?"

Both of them stared into each other's eyes,

"that is none of your concern, Potter."

But even with his poker voice and face, Harry had already confirmed from his eyes what he already had his suspicions on. Snape was going to go back and tell everything to Voldemort ad await futher instructions.

Snape could see a plan forming in Potter's head. He had to do something before the arrogant boy did something to jeopardize his life for nothing.

Harry straightened his back and said, "Right, well, since we all know that you would be apparating at Malfoy Manor to report to Him so _as to not create suspicion_, of course. Since you would be disclosing everything it would add to His advantage. What I am suggesting is that since Malfoy would have to lower his wards to let you in, me and Remus could fly in at that very moment. They would not be expecting an attack so soon and _ofcourse_, you working for our side wont have to decide whether to inform Voldemort when we plan to attack. Ofcourse as you inform Voldemort tonight it would have been too late."

There was a moment of silence as both adults absorbed this new information. Harry felt smug inside. He had just used Snape's game at his ownself. Now he would have to abide by his so-called-loyalties. He could see Snape regarding him as he kept quiet, it was Remus who first spoke,

"Harry, but we cant just barge into a Manor full of Death Eaters, we need a better plan to do this. We would need more backup than just the two of us. We cant risk your life like this, the very thing for which so many of us have contributed our whole lives to."

Harry stared at Lupin for a second. Then he let a sigh escape him, his shoulders slumped forward and he lowered his head and then whispered,

"I just want them back so badly. Its been so long, I wont be able to bear it if either of them got hurt."

Remus came around the table and patted him heavily on the back, "Its going to be okay, Harry, we will get them back, I swear to you. Hold up and be strong."

As Remus comforted Harry, Snape continued to stare at him.

Then both Remus and Harry retired for his room.

Harry keenly listened from his Extendable Ears as Snape finished his tea and started leaving for Malfoy Manor. He had realized that Remus would never agree to such a plan made in haste.

Then he quickly took his minimized Firebolt into his pocket and hurried after Snape under his invisibility cloak.

He waited for Snape to apparate and he quickly followed with a _POP._

**AN: I know its been a while since I last updated…really sorry…my final exams were there and I needed a better idea for the whole adventurous coming up ahead…;)…thank you for your reviews! **


End file.
